


Île de la fin

by AnaTinae



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTinae/pseuds/AnaTinae
Summary: Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Des légendes peuvent se cacher derrière des pokémons ordinaires... c'est le cas de Mew, qui a vécu déguisé une grande partie de sa vie.
Collections: Rendez-vous à l'accueil





	Île de la fin

Au cours de sa vie, Mew avait passé énormément de temps à se cacher.  
Pas question de risquer de retomber entre les mains de ces gens, qui avaient créé à partir de l’un de ses congénères une véritable machine de guerre.

Il avait donc utilisé sa capacité morphing, et s’était caché derrière une identité de façade.  
Ainsi était né le pokémon métamorph.   
Sous cette forme, nul ne soupçonnait son véritable potentiel de combat.  
Personne ne cherchait à lui mettre le grappin dessus.

Cependant, deux précautions valant mieux qu’une, il était parti vivre dans les ruines enfouies.  
Là-bas vivaient 3 gardiens. 3 golems. Regice, Regirock et Registeel.   
Il leur avait confié une mission: garder chacun un artefact, dont ils ne pourraient se séparer que s’ils faisaient la rencontre de pokémons dignes de confiance absolue.  
Une fois les trois artefacts réunis se formait un autre artefact, le musiphone. Une boîte à musique.

La légende s’était répandue chez les explorateurs que la mélodie diffusée par cette boîte à musique attirerait un pokémon exceptionnel. Ainsi, beaucoup se mettaient à chercher ce pokémon rare à partir de l’étage 36 du donjon.

Bien qu’en réalité, sous sa forme de métamorph, on pouvait le trouver dès l’étage 16 ! Il avait pris l’habitude d’observer les équipes qui affrontaient le donjon, afin d’évaluer à qui il pourrait se fier.

Une équipe était sortie du lot. L’équipe Konda.   
Il avait tout de suite apprécié leur esprit d’équipe, leur bienveillance, ils n’attaquaient qu’en dernier recours, préférant distancer ou endormir un pokémon plutôt que l’affronter.

Après tout le mal que le duo s’était donné pour le rencontrer, il avait accepté de se joindre à lui.   
Il était fatigué de se cacher, aujourd’hui.   
En intégrant une équipe, il pourrait enfin avoir un but. Se sentir accepté par les autres.

Bien sûr, il avait peur que son secret ne soit éventé.  
Que la vraie nature des métamorphs ne soit percée à jour. 

Néanmoins, il aimait sa nouvelle vie.   
Il avait une zone d’accueil pour lui tout seul.  
Et il pouvait rendre visite aux autres quand il le souhaitait. 

Au cours de sa vie, Mew avait longtemps fui.  
Mais aujourd’hui, il avait trouvé l’endroit qu’il avait tant cherché.  
L’endroit où il pourrait enfin vivre la vie qu’il avait toujours voulue.


End file.
